


Of Iced Frappe` and vanilla

by Robronlover96



Series: The AU's [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Related, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Child Abuse, Relies on Canon, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robron Coffee shop AU.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So... i had a request for a first meetings fic. and this is what came to mind, 
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this and i hope you enjoy :)

 

Robert had just finished work. he had, had a really atrocious day. well... it wasn't so much atrocious it was more stressful, he had tons of meetings and then he also had a load of paperwork. Which in hindsight would stress anyone out wouldn't it? Yes it would...

 

And now he was on his way to get a coffee, which... always makes him feel better even on the really bad days, 

 

He never thought about why he went to the same coffee shop at the same time everyday. It was just routine, he would finish work around four and then

from there he would walk straight to the local coffee shop. Which was a block away from the office he worked at, and get his usual which was an americano. 

 

Robert opened the door and he walked into the coffee shop, and he went

stra up to the counter. The barista came over she had blonde hair that was shoulder length,

”the usual” she said. Because he didn’t really ever have anything else expect an americano, 

 

Robert gave a slight nod in response.

”Yes please” he said politely,

 

She nodded in response.

“Is that to drink here or to takeaway” she asked, 

 

“To takeaway please” Robert Said.

 

”Ok” she responded, 

 

And with that. he walked over to the coffee machine and started to make his coffee,

one minute later she came back over. with his americano in hand,

 

She put it down on the counter in front of Robert.

“Right... that’ll be £1.50” she said,

 

Robert took his wallet out of his pocket. And he gave her the money,

He put his wallet back in his pocket. He picked up his coffee and he went 

to walked out of the shop, but as he did. A dark haired male with a beard walked straight into him. And Robert spilt his coffee all down his shirt, 

 

Aaron put a hand over his mouth and he gasped. 

“Oh my god!” he said apologetically “I’m so, so sorry, i really didn’t mean to do that, 

 

Robert brushed him off.

”No it’s fine..” he said,

 

Aaron shook his head.

”No it’s not” he said “I should’ve look where I was going, but I didn’t... and for that sincerely apologise” 

 

Robert Brushed him off again,

”it’s fine really...” he said reassuringly. 

 

But the dark haired male still felt bad for what he did,

 “Well... least let me buy you another coffee” Aaron offered “as yours kind of ended up all down your shirt” 

 

 "Are you sure?" Robert said " you don't have to do th-"

 

 The dark haired male gave a slight nod,

"No i insist " he said "it's the least i can do after what i did" 

 

"No it's fine" Robert said "besides these things happen don't they?"

 

The dark haired male gave a slight nod,

"Yeah" he said "yeah they do, but that's not really an excuse is it" 

 

"So... what can i get you then?" The dark haired male said, 

 

"Americano" Robert said.

 

The haired male nodded,

"Alright" he said.

 

And with that, the dark haired male went to wait in the queue and order himself and the blonde male another coffee, 

 

Meanwhile Robert went to get some napkins and he dried himself off, and then he went and found a table,

 

Once the dark haired male had got the coffees. he came and joined him at the table, 

he gave the blonde male his coffee.

"Thanks" Robert said as the dark haired male handed him his coffee,

 

He brushed him off.

"Eh... don't mention it" he said, 

 

"No seriously" Robert said "thanks though..."

 

The dark haired male brushed him off,

"Like i said, don't mention it" he said, 

 

 Robert looked at the floor for a second and then he looked at Aaron,  

“What’s your name then?” Robert asked. 

 

“Aaron” said the dark haired male,

 

Robert gave a slight nod. 

“Aaron..” he said just above a whisper,

 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah” he said,  

 

Robert looked at the floor for a second and then he looked at Aaron.  

“Well.. Aaron I’m Robert” he Said, 

 

Aaron smiled in response.

“Nice to meet you Robert” Aaron Said,

 

There was a second of silence and then the dark haired male spoke up,

”So... Robert” he said as he took a sip of his coffee “What do you do then?”

 

"I'm a CEO, of a mega corporation" Robert said, 

 

The dark hard male nodded,

"Oh, ok" he said "where afe you based?"

 

""At the tower block just a block away from here" Robert responded as he took a sip of coffee.

 

"Oh, ok" the dark haired male said "been working there long?"

 

"About 18 months" Robert responded, 

 

The dark hair male nodded and he took another sip of coffee.

 

“So... what about you” Robert Said “What do you do?” 

 

“I’m a scrap dealer” he said,

 

Robert nodded and he took a sip of his coffee.

”Where are you based then?” he said kind out of curiosity,

 

”The scrapyard in the village” the dark haired male responded casually as he drank some more of his coffee.

 

 "Oh alright" Robert said, "have you been working there long?"

 

"A couple years or so" the dark haired male said, 

 

Robert nodded.

 

 There was a second of silence and the dark haired male spoke up, 

 

 “So... are you married then?” he asked,

 

Robert shook his head.

”No, divorced” he said as he took another sip of coffee,

 

“Really” the dark haired male said.

 

"Yeah" Robert said, 

 

"I know it's really none of my business" he said as he took another sip of coffee "but why did you get divorced"

 

"No it's fine" Robert said “I  just got home from work one day, and I found my wife in bed with someone else” he said, 

 

His eyes went wide with shock.

”Are you serious?” he said not quite believing what he was hearing,

 

Robert sighed, 

”Yeah, unfortunately” he said, his voice filled with anger, even just the thought of it, made his blood boil. 

 

The dark haired male gave him a sad smile,

"Aww fuck I'm sorry to hear that, i really am" he said.

 

"It's ok really" Robert said "I'm much better off, now that she's gone" 

 

“What about you?” Robert Said, “Are you married or single?” 

 

“No I’m single” he said. as he drank some more of his coffee, 

 

”Your single” Robert Said “No wife or girlfriend or anything” 

 

Aaron shook his head in response,

”No I’m gay actually” he said. 

 

Robert raised an eyebrow,

”your gay?” he said kind of surprised. 

 

“Yeah” he said “why do you sound so surprised?” 

 

Robert was taken aback by that slightly,

”You just, don't look that's all" he said, 

 

"Yeah i get that a lot" he responded. 

 

Robert's eyes went wide,

"Really?" he said kind of surprised.

 

"Yeah" the dark haired male said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then the dark haired male spoke up, 

 

”So... if you don't mind me asking what are you then?” he asked out of curiosity,

 

”No it's fine really..." Robert said "I'm bi" 

 

 "Really" he said his voice full of disbelief.

 

Robert gave a slight nod,

 "Yes, yes i am"

 

"I never thought that..." the dark haired male said.

 

"Yeah know,  i also get that a lot too" Robert said, "every day to be precise" 

 

Neither one of them really said much after that, they sat in silence and finished what was left of their coffees.

 

After a few of minutes Robert stood up from where he was sat.

”Right... i better be going” he said,

 

The haired male nodded in agreement 

”Yeah me too” he said.

 

Robert picked up his bag and his jacket and he started to head for the door,

 

”Robert wait!...” he Said,

 

Robert stopped in his tracks. He turned on his heel and he faced the dark haired male, 

“Yeah” he said.

 

"I just want to say that i had a really nice time" the dark haired male said "you know sitting here, talking to you"

 

"Yeah same here" Robert said with a small smile,

 

"If it's ok with you" the dark haired male said "i would like to do this again sometime, only if your free that is?"

 

Robert beamed.

"Yeah I'd love that" he said, "

 

The dark haired male smiled back at him.

"Yeah me too" he said, 

 

“So... have you got a number I can call you on then..” the dark haired male said,

 

Robert nodded.

"Yeah i do" he said, "do you?" 

 

The dark haired male nodded,

"Yeah" he responded. 

 

They both got their phones out, they exchanged their numbers with one another. and then they walked out of the door,

”Right well... see you then” he Said,

 

Robert nodded.

”Yeah see you” he said, 

 

And with that. they walked off and they went their separate ways. 

 

 Robert was so happy, could this be it? Could this be the start of something new, could he finally be happy and move on 

from his divorce?...

 

He didn't really know... but whatever this was, it was possibly a chance to start over...and forget the past. 

 


	2. Chapter two

 

Robert was in his apartment watching re-runs of the walking dead. he had no work today seeing as it was the weekend, so he just decided to chill out and watching T.V,  

 

Suddenly his phone rang. The screen lit up and said that Aaron was calling.

Robert picked his phone up off of the coffe table and he answered it,

"Hello" he said, 

 

"Hi" Aaron responded. 

 

Robert smiled at the sound of his voice, 

 "How are you?" Aaron asked.

 

"Yeah I'm good" Robert said 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up 

 "Are you doing anything?" he asked, 

 

"No not really" he said "I'm just sat watching T.V. 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again. 

"Well... i was wondering if you want to meet me at the coffee shop again" he said “and we could have a coffee like we did yesterday” 

 

"Yeah sure” Robert said "what time?" 

 

"How about we meet there in about say... twenty minutes" Aaron said, 

 

"Yeah that's fine" Robert responded casually, 

 

 "Alright see you in twenty then" Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded, 

"Yeah see you" he said. 

 

And with that he ended the call, 

 

And he watched what was left of the episode. 

 

Once the episode had finished, Robert had turned off the T.V, 

 

He got up from the sofa. He put his shoes on, he grabbed his phone. wallet, and keys off of the side,

And then he walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. 

Afterwards he made his way down the stairs and then out of the apartment complex,

 

\-------------------------------------Skip the walk to the coffee shop'---------------------------------------------

 Robert walked up to the door of the coffee shop and as he did, Aaron walked up to him.

Robert stopped in his tracks, and he turned to face Aaron,

 “Hey” Robert Said.

 

Aaron beamed.

”Hey” he said “how are you doing?”

 

Robert laughed,

”We only saw each other yesterday you know” he said his voice full of amusement. 

 

“I know but... feels like it was ages ago” Aaron Said 

 

“Your over exaggerating it wasn’t that long ago” Robert said,

 

”Yeah but it feels like it though” Aaron said. 

 

Robert shook his and laughed,

”Sure Whatever you say” he said his voice coloured with amusement. 

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke again.

”Are we just going to stand here” he said “or are we actually going to go in”

 

Aaron came back to reality.

”Right...” he said, 

 

And with that. they walked into the coffee shop. 

 They both walked up to up to the counter and they went to order there usual. Which was an americano and a coffee, once their coffees were ready. They paid for them, and then 

They went to look for a table to sit at, once they found one. they both sat down one opposite the other.  

 

“So do you have any family then?” Robert Said suddenly as he took a sip of coffee,

 

”Yeah I have a mum and I have a sister” Aaron Said.

 

”What about your dad?” Robert Said.

 

”I don’t like talking about him” Aaron responded as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“How come?” Robert Said. 

 

“He abused me when I was younger” Aaron Said.

 

Robert’s eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

”Oh my god” he said just above a whisper “that’s terrible”’ 

 

”What about you?” Aaron Said “Do you have any family?”

 

”Yeah I have a step-mum, a sister called Vic and a brother called Andy” Robert Said as he took a sip of coffee  “and my dad was called Jack” 

 

Aaron nodded. And he took another sip of coffee, 

 

”Yeah and I also had a step-mum who was called Sarah and my real mum who was called Pat”  Robert explained.

 

"Do they live around here?" Aaron asked,

 

”No they died” Robert Said as he took another sip of coffee. 

 

Aaron's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open slightly, 

"Oh my god I'm sorry i had no idea" he said "if i had known i never would of-"

 

Robert brushed him off.

 "It's fine really" he said "you didn't know"

 

"Yeah but still..." Aaron said, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

"I know it's none of my business or anything" Aaron said as he sipped his coffee "but how did they die"

 

"No it's fine" Robert Said “Sarah died in a fire when I was fifteen, and then my real mum died in a car crash when I was a baby, and then my Dad died of a heart attack several years back” 

 

 "Oh my god" Aaron said "that's awful" 

 

“Yeah, I kind of miss Sarah and pat” Robert said “but my dad not so much...”  

 

“Why?” Aaron asked. 

 

”He’s just... just never excepted me for who I am” Robert Said “to him I’m just a massive disappointment” 

 

“I’m sure that’s not true” Aaron Said,

 

”it is” Robert Said “every time he looked at me, I could just see it in his eyes, I could just see how much of a failure he thought I was” 

 

“I’m sorry” Aaron Said.

 

”It’s fine...” Robert responded,

 

”I guess we’ve both had pasts that we’d like to forget haven’t we?” Aaron Said.

 

Robert nodded timidly,

”Yeah that’s true” he said in agreement. 

 

“Yeah it is” Aaron Said “I know what you went through is different than what I went through... but even so, I think we both kind of understand each other to a certain degree”  

 

Robert nodded.

”Yeah, I think so...” he said,

 

“Yeah I do too...” Aaron said.

 

They finished up their coffees. 

Once they finished drinking their coffees, they both stood up from the table. 

 “Well... times getting on and I better be going” Robert Said “I mean... I’d love to sit around and chat, but I have another things I need to be doing” 

 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Yeah me too” he said in agreement, 

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up. 

 

“So... when will I see you again” Robert Said.

 

”Well... when are you free?” Aaron Said, 

 

“Well... I don’t really know at the minute” Robert Said “I have a lot of work, I have to do for Monday” 

 

Aaron gave a slight nod.

”Ok well... how about you phone me” he said “and we can work from there” 

 

“Yeah will do” Robert Said, 

 

Aaron nodded.

“Well... see you then” he said, 

 

“Yeah see you” Robert Said. 

 

And with that. they walked out of the coffee shop and then they both weren’t their separate ways. And went back to their apartments.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue or not?
> 
> Also if you've enjoyed this. feel free to read some of my other fics.


End file.
